1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tactical target system and more specifically a target mannequin supported in a suspended manner from a support or supported from a stand or other type of support which includes an inflated balloon or bladder in a vital target area or target areas with the inflated balloon or bladder being connected to or engaged by a supporting structure which will release the mannequin and permit it to fall or collapse in a manner highly simulative of a person being struck by a bullet or other projectile when the balloon is deflated by being penetrated by a bullet or other projectile. The mannequin is constructed of foam plastic or similar material which has appearance characteristics similar to a human being and which can be provided with various articles of clothing and otherwise constructed to closely simulate a human being to provide a target which is quite effective in training various individuals such as law enforcement officers, military personnel and the like in using various weapons to develop and enhance their shooting skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practice shooting at targets is a well known form of training individuals in skillful handling and shooting of various weapons including handguns, rifles, shotguns and other weapons which are used to propel a projectile in a trajectory toward a target. In certain instances, such as when training law enforcement personnel, military personnel and the like, the target quite frequently is constructed to have the appearance characteristics of a human being which can be associated with various backgrounds to familiarize the trainee with various scenarios which may be encountered during normal performance of their duties. The simplest type of target is a stationary panel that may have the outline of a human being formed thereon or applied thereto with the panel being supported generally in a vertical position and in some instances, if the panel is struck, it will fall to a horizontal position. Various developments in target simulation have been made including moving targets and targets which closely resemble human beings. The following U.S. patents relate to the subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 930,176 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,614 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,583 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,481 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,937
While the above patents disclose various target structures including mannequins which change configuration when impacted by a projectile and a suspended target which is dislodged from a support when struck by a projectile in the form of a thrown ball, the prior art does not disclose an arrangement in which a target mannequin is supported by an inflated balloon arranged in a hollow internal space within the mannequin and associated therewith and an external support in such a manner that when a bullet or other projectile penetrates the mannequin and balloon, the balloon will deflate and release the mannequin from the support thus enabling the mannequin to collapse or fall in a manner which is very similar to the manner in which a human being would fall or collapse when struck in a vital area by a bullet or similar projectile.